


After Training Cuddles and After Cuddle Thoughts

by ghostlyeris



Series: RVB Lieutenant Week [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Andersmith has more character development in this fic than in the entire show, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 13:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12191148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlyeris/pseuds/ghostlyeris
Summary: John Elizabeth Andersmith thinks about what he's lost and what he's gained. || That was a kinda angsty description whoops but this is for RVB Lieutenant Week. Today is Andersmith's day!





	After Training Cuddles and After Cuddle Thoughts

He didn't know exactly when it had happened, but John Elizabeth Andersmith had basically adopted the other lieutenants  (+Matthews) after the war. Currently Lt. Smith had Bitters and Matthews under his right arm (Matthews pressed against his side while Bitters was draped over him), and Jensen under his left, with Palomo sprawled across his lap. All of them had fallen asleep, leaving Smith to think. The other soldiers meant a lot to him (well the New Republic soldiers anyways, most of the Feds were still assholes) but these four held a special place in his heart. Each one of them reminded him of one of his siblings and his big brother instincts has kicked in as soon as he realized that.  
Jensen had always reminded him of Emily from the moment he met her. Before the war, Emily was such a bubbly girl who was always ready to learn. Even after the war started, she was always the optimistic one in the family, trying to cheer up her siblings as bombs were dropped. Jensen had her fire, her spirit. Maybe that's why he befriended her so quickly.  
Palomo and Riley were practically two halves of the same coin. While Emily was the youngest of the teenagers in Smith's family, Riley was only younger than him by a few years. She would constantly hit on his friends that he'd bring home, but always managed to remain awkward while doing it. Even so, she had a heart of gold and always tried to help with anything and everything.  
On the surface, Bitters and Scott (Scott Mary Andersmith specifically, his parents had a thing for feminine middle names) were wildly different. While Scott was upbeat and peppy, Bitters was jaded and cynical. Smith had seen what Bitters could be like when he actually cared about people though. He had seen the late night cuddles Matthews and him would have after a rough training practice, ot how Bitters would rub Matthews' back when his cough would come back too strong.  
Lastly, Matthews was so similar to Harley that he occasionally had to do a double take every time Matthews walked by. Harley and Matthews both had a shine in their eyes, the dimples in their cheecks when they smiled, the way they snort when they laugh too hard. Sometimes it was hard to be around Matthews but he would rather be reminded of his long gone siblings than disappoint Matthews. His kicked puppy look could break anyone's heart.  
As Smith lied there with the four of them atop of him, he thought to himself. The war may have taken his family from him, but it also managed to give him a brand new one too.


End file.
